knb cross mlp
by matthewneville13
Summary: hikaru shino is a 17 year old high school student who will begin his new high school life after being expelled from his previous school due to an incident. at this new school in canterlot he will meet the generation of miracles (in equestria girls form obviously) and the main six (also in equestria girls form) so there will be friendship love and hate. ocxakashi ocxrainbow dash and
1. Chapter 1

knb cross mlp by matthewneville13

* * *

my arrival

chapter one

I awoke to the sound of my currently beeping alarm clock and like most 17 year old high school kids I chucked it at the wall. After my little brawl with my clock I reluctently fell out of bed and groaned sadly before fighting a long battle while walking to the bath room though the battle was the walk itself yay. Once I had reached the door I fell through the door literally I fell through the door and found my self on the floor. Once I had finally after about I dont know five maybe ten minuetes I got to my feet and made my way to the mirror to check my hair. I looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of myself I had long jet black hair one crimson eye and one hyper embarassing one coz you know it was hot pink.

Once I had finished checking myself out grabbed a towl and walked to the shower flipping it on and letting the water splash over me. I sttod there for about three minuetes before picking up my shampoo and scrubbing it into my hair before I grabbed a small cloth and put some body wash on it before scrubbing it into my skin making sure to get all the sweaty part like my pitts,balls etc. After maybe ten minuets of washing I walked out dryed myself off and wrabbed the towl around my waist though I could walk around naked I mean I lived alone in this house but im not one to do such things. I slowly left the room and walked into my room and threw on my signiture black sabbath tank top, acdc hoodie and some track pants along with black shorts and my blue running shoes I was pretty cool right wrong I was hated by pretty much everyone after a little incident I dont really want to talk about it. After I thought about it for a minuet I walked out of my room and out of my house in general before I hopped into my 1970s dodge charger yeah I saved up for the past 5 years to get this baby. I clicked my door open and placed the keys in the ignition until I heard the purr of the engine oh how I loved that sound. I looked back to see if my stuff was still there and yep it was my sports bag packed with my basketball gear and my favourite pair of sunglasses which I flipped on before putting my foot down and speeding of to school. Once i pulled up to school and parked my car I pushed the door open and was met with the jealous stares of who I guess were now my school mates and they already hate me aint that just great right.

"aint that just great" i mumbled as I walked into my new school for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

knb cross mlp by matthewneville13

* * *

the emperor and the rainbow

As I walked into the school I was met with a rather dissapointing sight the walls were pure white and everthing was so dull. I continued to stare sadly at the dull scenery before I tilted my head and spotted what I thought was registration dunno how I guessed there was only a giant sign that said so. I slowly walked over and handed in my forms before getting my class number and its location no im glad I wore my running shoes I mean i had to run to the other side of the school. I quickly burst forward into a full blown sprint as I ran towards my class.

once I had succefully made it to my class I burst through the door panting heavily. I raised my hand asking for a moment as I was met with a lot of weird stares.

"my name is hikaru shino and im gonna sit next to the rainbow haired chick" I stated as I walked to my new seat.

I looked at my classmates who just looked in shock what is she that bad I mean she looks completly normal.

"hey im hikaru shinow nice to meet you skittles" I said as I smirked at the nickname I just thought up.

after class had finished I ran to the gym for my tryout which was allowed to take place during second period in which case I got lucky because I had art and man do I hate it. Once I ran through the door of the gym and ran into the locker room I grabbed my gear and threw it on my gear being my basketball stuff. After I had changed and succesfully tied my jordans I walked onto court and walked towards a group of first years probably trying out. I found out that I was in team two and they would be facing the regulars so i think im pretty much fucked. I studdied my opponents carefully seeing if they were as strong as I thought. Then came the jump ball and the opposing centre had put the ball into the captains hands as he made his way down court. when he got close enough it was as if I dissapeared and stole the ball off him. he didnt notice by that time and I had made it halfway down the court but almost in a flash the centre was there to guard me my eyes then switched to a glare.

I decided to yolo it and I jumped from freethrow distance as I soared above the rim and threw rhe ball down the basket then followed with a thump as I landed on my feet behind the centre. "you dont stand a chance" I stated he then turned and looked at me noticing that I had two rings around each of my pupils his expression then turned from hate to despair. The centre tried to walk back and tripped the entire opposing team seeing my eyes there expressions turning to fear. I couldnt help myself i broke down and started to laugh getting confused looks. "oh man you really thought id let you win that easily" I stated before turning and walking back to my end of the court.


	3. Chapter 3

knb cross mlp by matthewneville13

* * *

meeting the team and the six

The game continued to go on for a while with my team currently destroying the regulars so I guess they werent as strong as I thought though some of the people on my team looked weird. One had pink hair a pink eye and a amber eye. The second had purple hair and was two metres tall. The third had light teal hair and was amazing at passing. The forth had dark blue hair and was an acceptional power forward. After about ten more minuets it had gotten to ten seconds before the buzzer and the center passed the ball to me. I quickly ran down court hearing the chants for us to wein even though we had it in the bag. Their centre was there to guard me but I did what I did at the start I jumped from free throw distance and soared above the rim before throwing the ball down following it with a thump as I hit the ground and the final whistle was blown.

"just accept that you lost and that my team will be replacing yours" I stated gesturing towards my teamates giving the so called regulars a deadly glare followed with a malicious grin.

I quickly ran over to my new team mates and threw them all into a group hug most of them were happy about it except a familiar pink haired point guard. I gestured for him to join but he just ignored me so I put on a cute pouty face and walked over to him.

"come on join the group hug come on" I asked pulling on his sleeve. He just looked at me with a glare and tried to punch me but I caught it the entire crowd now looking in fear.

"that wasnt very nice how about i just crush it" I stated as i used my kings eye and started to crush his hand. Then you could hear a loud crack and I let go as he collapsed to his knees screaming in agony.

"watch your tongue when your around me and if I get expelled it wont be just your hand next time" I said throwing him a devilish grin before walking out the gym.

Once I had exited the gym I was met by a tone of girls asking for autographs I just pushed them aside and continued walking to get to my locker. Once I had succesfully made it past my new crowd of fangirls I came across my locker which was surrounded by girls but six were right at the front trying to pry it open I let out a growl as I walked towards them.

"hey youve got some explaining to do girls" I stated as I walked up to them as I pulled a knife from my bag.

"were sorry" Most of the girls said as they turned and ran but the six trying to pry it open just stood there looking at me with hatred.

I walked over placed the key in my locker turned it and opened it revealing tons of pictures of my family I turned and looked behind me I was given weird looks by the girls behind me.

"my family they were murdered when I was ten thats why there isnt any pictures beyond that point and its also why I keep the pictures in here" I stated as a small tear fell from my eye and onto the floor.

Then swomething unexpected happened they walked over and hugged me one I recognized as the rainbow chick I quickly knew I forgot something.

"oh yeh I forgot to ask your name didnt I skittles" I stated as I pointed to her and her friends just broke down laughing.

"its rainbow dash and stop calling me that" She stated as a flush of red appeared on her face.

I walked over to her and patted her head. What happened next was unexpected though I was punched and sent smashing into my locker. I looked to see the pink haired dude in a fighting stance I just let of a grin.

"im suprised you can still punch after I crushed the bones in your hand" I stated activating my kings eye.

Once he saw this he tried to retreat but I grabbed him and pulled him towards me. I brought my mouth next to his ear.

"i'll let it slide since your pretty cute" I whispered causing him to flush a bright shade of red when I sat him down the girls now looking at me in shock what did they not think I was bisexual.

"t-thanks your quite cute yourself" The pink haired guy stated causing a large blush to appear on my face as I turned and pulled out a soda which I threw to him and he caught it easily.

"anyway I didnt ask your name" I stated as i pulled a can out myself and popped it open.

"oh its akashi whats yours" He asked I just turned and raised an eyebrow to him does he really wanna know.

"hikaru shino had to be sent here if i didnt wanna go to jail due to a little incident so yeh" I replied causing him to looke in shock.

"why were you nearly sent to jail" Akashi asked I just turned and glared at him. what a nosey prick.

"attempted murder I mean someone killed my little sister last year the guy was a senior at my school so I broke almost every bone in his body and stabbed him at least three times while screaming for him to die" I replied seeing the look on Akashis face it wasnt one of hate but more of simpathy.

"im sorry to hear that" Akashi stated I just looked at him holding back my tears as the memory played back in my head.

"anyway lets go hang out I need to meet the rest of the team oh and you girls can come along if you want" I stated as the girls faces all turned to smiles.

"yes" They all said in unison with eachother as they followed me and Akashi out of school and up to a hill.

"here we are" Akashi stated pointing out the people laying on the hill I ignored him and ran to the group that helped me win.

"fuck off asshole" They said in unison my eyes turned blood red as they said that I activated my kings eye but something was diffrent I had a weird pure red aura and my hair was raisin and turning blue.

Everyone looked at me in fear except the six girls and akashi. My hair then turned completly blue and my muscle size increased about 4 times that of it normally I looked down and noticed I was standing in a crater. I climbed out of said crater and stood before my old teamates who were beging for mercy I just picked the centre up ald slammed him to the floor creating a massive crater.

"yeh I may be an asshole but at least I have a reason and dont cross me again because your all weaklings compared to me the only strong one among you is akashi and your notihing better than the dirt on my shoe" I stated causing akashi to blush.


	4. Chapter 4

knb cross mlp by matthewneville13

* * *

the welcome party

i sat in front of the centre who i had just slammed to the floor it was pretty funny to see how light he was when i used this power i mean its been a long long time since ive used it the last time i did was when my sister died.

"im sorry for what i did yeh i am and we will have to deal with eachother because were now teamates you got that" i stated looking down and atsushi whos face only showed one thing despair.

after a while i decided to speak up again. "hey lets all play truth or dare at my place come on ill take you guys there well leead you that is"

after a while they all agreed and we sped off towards my house. once we had arrived at my house which was pretty much a mansion because my uncle was rich and he bought me it i had to thank him again one day.

"so lets go inside" i stated noticing the jelous stares i was getting from my teamates and the six girls.

"wait i need to know everyones names first" i continued they all just looked at me.

"fluttershy" a yellow pink haired girl stated.

"applejack" a orange blonde haired girl said in a southern accent.

"twilight" a lavender purple and pink haired girl said in a dorky way.

"rarity" a white purple haired girl stated poshly.

"pinkie pie" a energetic pink pink haired girl stated while bouncing up and down.

"murisakibara" the tall purple haired centre stated.

"kuroko" the teal haired also rather cute guy said.

"aomine" a tanned blue haired guy stated arrogantly.

"akashi but you already know me" akashi stated blushing slightly.

fter introduction were finished we all went inside and sat in a large circle i place a giant four sided dice in the middle with truth on one side dare on the second you pick on the third and someone else picks on the fourth.

"ok ill go first" i stated as i spun and it landed on truth.

"dibs" twilight shouted as she took advantage of the fact it was a dare.

"shit" i mumbled realizing this would be absolutely terrible.

"i dare you to kiss kuroko over there" twilight dared gesturing towards kuroko.

almost simultaniously me and him shouted "what".

we then walked up to eachother and kissed for about five seconds before breaking contact and shooting glares at twilight.

"i'll get you for that" i stated as she grabbed the dice and rolled it having it land on truth.

"dibs" i yelled before anyone else twilight then looked at me in fear.

"oh no" twilight mumbled under her breath so i wouldnt hear.

"alright which person do you like the most as in love the most in this room" i asked causing her to blush furiously.

"eh well id say i love everyone the most because we all share the magic of friendship" she replied i just glared at her.

"pfft lame" i stated as i rolled the dice having it land on dare again.

"dibs" rainbow shouted i looked at her noticing her devilish grin.

"i dare you to kiss akshi" she stated me and akshi looked at eachother and blushe furiosly.

"i planned on doing that anyway so yeh" i stated as i walked up and kissed him. we stayed there for about 30 seconds before we broke contact.

"that was pretty good actually" i said blushing even more.

"y-yeh it was" akshi said as we sat down next to eachother this time holding hands slightly behind our back. luckily no girls took notice of this.

rainbow grabbed it and it landed on truth. "dibs" rarity yelled catching us offguard.

"who would you fuck in this room" rarity asked causing rainbow to blush a dark shade of red.

"eh i dunno probably hikaru" she replied but unluckily i was drinking at the time and i started coughing like crazy.

"wait what you know i like guys a bit more than girls right" i stated everyone just had shocked expressions.

"so thats why you called akashi cute this morning" the girls asked.

i received many confused stares from the guys i just flushed a dark shade of red.

"shut up about that" i replied as i went a darker red.

rarity then spun the bottle and it landed on dare.

"dibs" i shouted as i got many stares.

"same question you gave rainbow who would you fuck in this room" i asked.

"same answer as her" rarity replied my jaw just hung open i couldnt believe it.

"well ive got to go to sleep you can stay if you want i have a few extra rooms so girls share and guys share though illhave akashi in my room" i stated causing akashi to blush as i went to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

knb cross mlp by matthewneville13

* * *

seiren vs canterlot

i walked into my room akshi following soon after. i pulled out a matress a duvey and a pillow which i then placed on the matress before i got changed into my pjamas and lay on my bed. the following day i awoke to the sound of chirping birds and my annoying alarm clock which i chucked at the wall yet again. after that i reluctently fell out of bed and on top of akashi who i didnt notice was there. i flipped off his duvey and woke him up but i tripped and landed in a stradle likr position above him. a soon as i landed in the position above him my door opened recealing the girls who all flushed a shade of red. me and akashi looked at the door and noticed the girls then we looked at eachother noticing the position and we flushed a dark shade of red.

"its not what it looks like though i dont mind this" i stated. i then noticed what i said and flushed a darker shade of red before lo0oking away with a pouty face.

"get out i need to be alone for a while"i said gesturing to the door while i pushed akashi out.

i sat on my bed with a furious blush on my face alongside my deadly glare as soon as the door closed.

the next day

it was now the day of the seiren vs canterlot game and i was starting alongside akashi kuroko murisakibara and aomine so i was gonna have some fun for the time being. we all asked the girls to come along so we could show them how good we were on the court though i didnt need to the others already knew. i quickly grabbed my sports bag and ran down the stairs and out my house before hopping in my charger and speeding off to the basketball stadium to play. once i had arrived at the dstadium i ran into my teams locker room before throwing my basketball gear on and walking to court because i just realized i was a bit late. i ran on court just as i was being introduced as a starter and my music kicked in while i ran on the music playing was hell by disturbed. i quickly ran over to my teams bench before sitting down and looking at the crowd noticing rainbow and rarity holdin a we heart hikaru sign it kinda made me laugh slightly. when i looked next to them i noticed the rest of the girls holding a good luck sign ha i dont need it though. i looked at the rows behind them and noticed all my fan girls holding pictures of me with heart signs i already hate it here. i looked at the other teams bench and noticed two old friends well one friend one person i hated there wass my best friend kagami taiga on one end ad my ex bitch kise ryota on the other. luckily none of them noticed me but i walked over to their bench and stood before them my team just looked at me in shock.

"its been a long time old friend" i stated looking at kagami he just looked up at me but he was glaring with anger. he then stood up an tried to punch me which i just let him do my team now looked at him in fear. i just looked at him and showed a warm smile while he started to tear up a bit.

"why didnt you tell me what school you went to idiot i would have gone too you know we cant be stopped when we team up" kagami shouted. i then looked from him to kise and noticed kise was still crying like a bitch same as always i guess.

"sorry taiga i dint mean too anyway you know why i was expelled so you catch my drift when i didnt tell you i needed to know who was stronger me or you" i stated. he gave me a confused look then stood up and hugged me my team looking in shock as i laughed and let of a warm comforting aura.

"sorry taiga and kise i see your still as much of a bitch from the time i dumped you and left" i stated my team and i guess the six girls must of heard because they all gasped in shock.

"oh hikaru i missed you so much" kise shouted trying to hug me but i side stepped and he found himself on the floor in a heap.

"shut it kise cant you see i dont love or even slightly like you anymore" i stated before turning and walking to the court for the jumpball. it was the time of the jumpball and murisakibara bounded the ball to me before in a flash i apeared in front of the basket and slammed the ball in. i looked back to see kagamis team look at me in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

knb cross mlp by matthewneville13

* * *

seiren vs canterlot part 2

i looked back to see kagamis team looking at me in fear but kagami and kise just stood smiling at me like they had a trick up there sleeve this made me feel uneasy. they passed the ball to kagami but i quickly stole it off him and i jumped from freethrow distance before throwing the ball down the net followed with the thump as i hit the floor. i looked back again this time noticing a red glint in kagamis eyes now i guess i know their plan they were going to use the zone against me well tough luck because i can enter it too. i turned then looked back again this time with a pink and red glint from my eyes now kagami and kise were scarred they knew what the glint meant and the look on there faces man was it funny. i just ran to my end of the court and in a flash kagami was on our end of the court but i was too fast i activated my kings eye while in the zone and i stole the ball off him before appearing at the other end and blowing past there defenders for an easy one handed dunk. the game went on for a while and the fourth quarter had just started the scores being 110-43 in my teams favor. i thought taiga was strong but now i think im completly wrong. the ball was passed to me and i quickly ran down the court and did an ankle breaker on the defenders in front of me before walking past them for an easy dunk. there was now only 10 seconds left in the fourth quarter and i had the ball passed to me so i quickly ran up court and jumped from freethrow distance before throwing the ball down the net and landing with a thump as the final whistle was blown. i had a total of 65 points by the end of the match and i then noticed that kagamis team was crying i really wonder why i mean it was only one loss it cant mean that much to them right. i slowly walked over to their bench and was met with the unpleasent sight of my best friend crying before me. after seeing this a few tears rolled down my eyes and i tried to touch his shoulder but he slapped my hand away and shot a deadly glare my way.

"fuck off you asshole go die you betrayed my friendship when you left without telling me where you went now though you have no need to stand before me" kagami yelled. i just looked down at him tears flowing from my eyes i just shook my head while the tears flowed before i ran through the door of the gym and hopped in my charger before putting the keys in the ignition. my friends had ran out to see if i was okay but i had put my foot down and started to drive down the street i looked back to see them crying sadly but by the time i turned around i saw a car but i wasnt quick enough to turn and it hit my car flipping it over while i lay there hanging down emotionless and half dead. my friend rushed towards my car but when they saw me just hanging there they froze fear sadness and shock in there eyes i could tell so easily but i was more scarred than anything i didnt want to die at least not today. my conciousness slowly began to fade away and the last thing i saw was the tears of my teamates and friends before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

knb cross mlp by matthewneville13

* * *

awaking in hospital

i awoke to the sounds of mumbling as my eyes opened i looked around and noticed i was in a bright room with white walls sorta like school really and yes it was just as dull. but i didnt look forward and when i did i was met with the sight of all my friends sitting there crying while i just sat and watched now this i couldnt bare i dont want to see my friends cry i never want to have to see this again the pain it makes me feel is so unbearable i never want to witness or feel that pain again. i slowly sat up and looked at my friends directly the tears of sadness now being replaced by tears of joy as they ran up to me and hugged me.

"you idiot you scarred us all so much" rainbow shouted but then the most unexpected thibng happened her lips met mine which i didnt really mind we stayed that way for about a minuete before we broke the kiss and i spoke up.

"that was awesome" i shouted everyone just looked at me and rainbow in shock but we just flushed a dark shade of red and she turned to her friends trying to hide her face but im sure they could already tell she enjoyed it. i just sat there my mouth open in shock but i will admit i enjoyed it aswell. i slowly climbed off my bed and stagered towards rainbow before falling against her and hugging her in a warm comforting embrace. after the long embrace our lips met again this time for a bit longer and i sware i heard everyone of my friends say "awh" but you know i dint really care at the moment now i had a person to protect and her to protect me when trouble arises i will stand and fight to protect those around me but if someone tries to hurt her they will die a painful death.

i seear i started to cry but i dont really know it easily could have been her that started to cry but soon after we both were crying together because now we both had happiness and that is something i will never give up.

"dont worry rainbow i will protect you even if it costs me my life" i stated as the tears kept running down my cheeks and falling onto her shoulder as we embraced each other in a comforting hug.

"i know you will hikaru you always will" rainbow replied her tears running down and onto my shoulders now this is true happiness something i have wanted for a long time and will never give up.


	8. Chapter 8

knb cross mlp by matthewneville13

* * *

a suprise invasion

after me and rainbow shared a warm embrace we heard a loud bang coming from outside the hospital but i think i was the only one who could tell what this meant and who it was. an invasion a invasion from hive country from the tribe that calls themselves the changelings. i saw my friends trembiling in fear but i knew how to kill these people i had a sword in my sports bag just in cas i also carried some armor and thats why its so heavy all the time.

"rainbow give me my sports bag ive got this" i stated as rainbow threw my sports bag open. i zipped it open and pulled out the armor placing it on and tying my bracers and boots before pulling out my kitana and unsheathing it to see if it got damaged.

"everyone hide or get to safety akashi im pretty sure you know whats going on so get them to safety i can handle this"i shouted as akashi put them in the storage room before peeking out as some changeling busted the door in and i was standing before them.

i quickly unsheathed my sword and held it in my right hand before they charged me and i started to fight them. the first threw an attack from the left and i kicked him before dodging an attack from the right. as i dodged the attack from the right i slashed through the attacker on the right while the guy i kicked was getting back up. i got a slash thrown at me from the front which i blocked the turned to the left but i was too late and his sword pierced my chest.

"hikaryu noo!" rainbow yelled as i fell to my knees the changelings must have heard this because they opened the storage room and dragged rainbow out she was kicking and screaming for me to help her. my eyes looked dead but as soon as he brought his sword up i appeared before him and caught it as he swung down. i pushed rainbow back into the storage room with the others as my body was engulfed in a jet black ora and my eyes both turned blood red as my hair turned from black to red. i rammed my sword through the first enemy and he fell to the floor dead the next enemy i picked up and i snapped his neck before ripping his head off. the last enemy this i enoyed i tied him to a chair and put a wet clothe over his face before pouring water on his face until he drowned. i returned to normal and i let everyone out the storage room before we ran from the hospital and into the street.

AUTHORS NOTES: okay this was a bonus chapter and a what if senario there wont be a changeling invasion but hikaru still is in hosdpital and yes he did make out with rainbow and there might be some slight clop between the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

knb cross mlp by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 8 in the end

i had been allowed to leave hospital yesterday and i had invited my friends round to my house to celebrate what i didnt know was that my entire year group would be there. i was currently sitting next to my friend at one of the tables in the corner because i wasnt the most social of people though my friend kept bringing people over and introducing me to them and them to me. vinyl scratch was the dj and one of my favorite songs came on so i stood up and walked to the middle of the dance floor and i dragged akashi with me.

"hey akashi do you know how to street dance or break dance" i asked while looking at him supprisingly he was blushing.

"yeh i can break dance why" he replied i just started busting some moves like some one hand hand stands some head spins even some balances on my elbow. once i had finished everyone at the party erupted into cheers and i sat and laughed as i helped akashi up from the floor after he messed up one of the moves.

"well i guess ill go stand next to vinyl scratch i need to introduce myself to her" i stated as i walked on stage and picked up an eletric guitar before plugging it in and standing in front of everyone who was just staring at me i also brung a mike over and began to sing in the end by linkin park.

(backtack starts)

it starts with one thing i dont know why

doesnt even matter how hard you try

keep that in mind i designed this rhym

to explain in due time

all i know

time is a valuble thing

watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

watch it count downto the end of the day

the clock ticks life away

its so unreal

didnt look out below

watch the time go right out the window

trying to hold on but didnt even know

i wasted it all just to watch you go

i kept everything inside and even though i triedit all fell apart

and what it ment to me will eventually be a memory of a time when i

i tried so hard

and got so far

but in the end

it doesnt even matter

i had to fall

to lose it all

but in the end

it doesnt even matter

one thing i dont know why

it doesnt even matter how hard you try

keep that in mind

i designed this rhym

to remind myself how

i tried so hard

in spite of the way you were mocking me

acting like i was part of your property

remembering all the times you thought with me

im suprised it got so (far)

things arent the way they were before

you wouldnt even recognize me anymore

not that you knew me back then

but it all come back to me

in the end

you kept everything inside and even though i tried it all fell apart

what it ment to me will eventually be a memory of a time when i

i tried so hard

and got so far

but in the end

it doesnt even matter

i had to fall

tio lose it all

but in the end it doesnt even matter

i put my trust in you

pushed as far as i can go

for all this

theres only one thing you should know

i put my trust in you

pushed as far as i can go

for all this

theres only one thing you should know

i tried so hard

and got so far

but in the end

it doesnt even matter

i had to fall

to lose it all

but in the end i doesnt even matter

as the song was ending i decided to do a sick solo then while everyone was cheering i walked over to the mike.

"stage dive" i shouted as i launched myself off stage and got carried by the crowd over to my friend i then slipped off and ran towards them panting heavily.

"now that was fun" i stated.


	10. Chapter 10

knb cross mlp by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter nine truth or dare 2

after everyone had left i pulled out my signature truth or dare sign and sat my friends in a circle and placed the dice in the middle.

i started and the dice rolled and landed on you pick.

"i think ill go with truth" i stated as i looked around.

"dibs" rainbow shouted. i looked at her and saw here devilish grin now i know this wont be good.

"who would you fuck in this room" rainbow asked i looked at her and raised my eyebrow i mean was she serious.

"easy you rarity and fluttershy" i stated with a completly straight face while the girls i mentioned all blushed wildly.

"oh my" fluttershy piped as her face became a dark purple now that i found quite cute.

rainbow then rolled and it landed on dare.

"dibs" i shouted and she looked at me with an embarassed face.

"rainbow i dare you to make out with me" i state everyone either blushed or had shocked expressions.

"what i wanted to see if you have the guts to do it again" i continued as i wore a devious grin.

"o-ok" rainbow replied walking up to me trying to conceal her blush.i just wanted to get it over with so i pulled her towards me and pushed my lips against hers the rest of the girls just looked shocked at this and could probably tell she enjoyed it. we stayed there for quite a long time until we seperated and blushed wildly.

"well that was quite enjoyable" i stated as i sat down next to akashi again. then i rolled and it landed on truth again.

"dibs" applejack said.i looked at her and raised my eyebrow because i really didnt expect her to ask me for the truth of something.

"have you ever been in a serious relationship" applejack asked i just looked at her did she really think i was that hopeless.

"yeh i was dating kise for a year but before that i was with kagami for about four years" i stated eveyone looked dumbfounded.

"why did you and kagami break it off" everyone asked.

"he cheated and i kind broke the other guys arm" i replied sheepishly.

"and with kise i dumped him cause he was just a bitch to hang around with though people were jealous of him because according to every girl or guy i meet im cute" i continued.

"well applejack its your roll" i stated handing her the dice she rolled it and it landed on truth.

"dibs" twilight yelled i just looked at her.

"would you fuck hikaru" now i was concerned did every girl in this room really want to do me i mean im technically single but i dont want to do all of them.

"yes" applejack replied hiding behind her hair.

twilight rolled and it landed on dare.

"dibs" i yelled everyone looked at me confised i just let off a devilish grin.

"i dare you to take my shirt off with only your mouth" i dared i just laughed but she flushed red. after about 5 minuetes she succesfully got my shirt off and everyone was looking at my chiseled chest i mean i was ripped but not that ripped.

"wow" all the girls stated i just looked at them and i picked up twilight and brought her to my chest all the girl now giving her jealous looks.

"no fair twilight" rainbow said as she pushed twilight off and knocked me to the floor i slammed my head off the floor and i felt a wet substance pouring out at an alarming rate. was that my blood i then touched the back of my head and brought my hand in front of my face. yep definetly my blood i then stood and began to get really pissed i grabbed a bandage and damped it in the blood tainting it red the tying it around my head in a rambo like fashion.

"badass" akashi shouted as he looked at me.

"so lets continue" i stated as i rolled the dice having it land on dare.

"dibs"fluttershy whispered i looked at her and raised an eyebrow but what came next really was weird.

"i dare you to show everyone your thing" she said gesturing to my penis i think.

"woah flutters calm dow-" i cut applejack off there as i started to take off my trousers and throw them behind me i then dropped my 6 inch un erect penis for all to see the girls jaws dropped at my easygoing nature and also my bravery though fluttershy walked up and tried to touch it i just pushed her back lightly and pulled my boxers back up. now i was only sitting in a pair of boxers quite ironic really.

fluttershy rolled and it landed on dare this time im jumping in.

"dibs" i yelled everyone looked at me confused i mean i was already nearly naked so what did they expect me to do.

"i dare you to let me carry you bridal style around the room" i stated she obliged and walked over i just picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and we walked like that for about 2 minuetes before i placed her down and her lips met mine. the girls just looked shocked i just sat there blushing as i closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. after a while we broke contact and i lightly held my hand on her shoulder looking in her eyes with a sultry look before snapping out of it and sitting down blushing like crazy.

"flutters it looks like you won his heart" rarity stated this caused her to flush a dark red.

"well it was a really good kiss" i replied as i turned my head as to not make it evedent that i was blushing like a idiot.

i then rolled and it landed on dare.

"dibs" murisakibara yelled now this i was suprised about he normally never takes part in this sort of thing but i guess now he is.

"i dare you to sit for the rest of the game naked2 murisakibara dared ok ill admit i was pretty scarred to do this. but fuck it i tossed of my boxers and sat down completly emotionless. murisakibara then rolled and it landed on dare.

"dibs" kuroko yelled now i was okay with this because it cant be that bad right.

"i dare you to run down the street naked" kuroko dared murisakibara just stripped and ean out the door. kuroko rolled and it land on truth. "dibs" i yelled and everyone looked at me shocked.

"are you in any relationships" i asked he just flushed red.

"one currently with aomine kun" kuroko replied my jaw now hung open aomine walked over to kuroko and tried to punch him but i caught his hand and pushed him to the floor.

"dont try it aomine i wont go easy next time youll be dead" i satated now he looked scarred and went to sit down.

i rolled and it landed on dare again ok now this is getting old.

"dibs" aomine yelled ok now this has to be bad.

"i dare you to sleep with one of the people in this room tonight" he dared i just looked around examining everyone before answering. "fluttershy then" i stated completly calmly and damn was i serious.

"woah seriously just like that" aomine replied with a shocked expression.

"yeh i mean shes the kindest so sweet that i could get diabetes shes cute has a nice bod and is a great kisser" i stated before winking at fluttershy causuing her to go a dark purple.

AUTHORS NOTES: well thats it well not quite i will post a part two also im gonna start working on a human in equestria story to so look out for that.


	11. Chapter 11

knb cross mlp by matthewneville13

* * *

truth or dare 2 (part 2)

ok now this might be long it might be short it might be long i dunno i still have some pretty good dares ranging from sexual ones to strsight out crazy ones so yeh this will be good.

anyway enjoy

aomine rolled the dice and it landed on dare.

"dibs" a man at the door said i turned around to see kagami i quickly threw on some boxers and walked over.

"hey kagami can you come back another time okay the last time you dare me you tried to rape me so please leave" i asked he just pushed me to the floor and ill admit i was pissed i ran and hit him so hard he went into the wall and now i was standing there my eyes being blood red and having really long blue hair.

"dont push me kagami i can kill you and you know it" now the girls looked scarred i ran to the wall and grabbed kagami by the color before chucking him onto the street and slamming the door before locking itthe door was then kicked in and i saw kagami with a gun aiming for fluttershy he fired but i quickly dove in front of her the bullet piercing my chest before i hit the floor covered in blood.

"hah you were always a wimp kagami you couldnt beat me unless you killed my loved ones couldnt you and yeh i knew you got my parent killed and i knew you killed my sister someone else just took the fall because i didnt have the balls to hurt my best friend though now i guess i wont get the chance will i because i think im gonna die meh it doesnt matter at least ill die in piece right kagami" i stated as i smilled at him blood pouring through my stomach but i swear i swear i saw him tear up but he couldnt have i mean he fired the bullet this was his fault though i dont blame him and i never have if anything hes doing me a favour that ive wanted done for years. i looked up at flutershy and the girls who were all tearing up then i remembered my promise the one i gave rainbow dash i swore to protect her even if it meant my life now will it end like this no i wont let it not while i can still stand.

"mwahahaha" i began a malicious life as my pupils turned red and my eye colour switched to jet black my body then began to change and everything faded to black.

when i awoke i was in a jet black trench coat red leather trousers and i had a giant sword on my back along with two revolvers on each of my sides being kept in place by holsters though these revolvers were huge about the size of my head from top to bottom now these i dont mind i want to see what these can do.

"well taiga i guess im gonna kill you" i stated as i drew the revolvers and fired two rounds through his legs. he then fell to his knees screaming in agony. "now im gonna do to you what you did to my siter then youll now what torture is like but dont worry it will only hurt a bit gah who am i kiddin im gonna make this hurt like a bitch" i stated as i grabbed a chair and tied him down before grabbing a hammer and nails. "there there its okay taiga" i stated as i slammed the hammer down on his hand hearing a loud crack and a satisfying scream as his hand was brocken. "you know what this isnt worth it" i stated as i tossed him and the chair out the door before placing the hammer and nails down and reverting back to normal.

"so where were we" i asked as i had the dice passed to me.i rolled and it landed on dare how suprising.

"dibs" aksahi yelled.

"ok i dare you to sleep with all the girls tonight" akashi dared i looked at him confused.

"easy and also sure i wouldnt mind that" i replied causing every girl in the room to blush.

AUTHORS NOTES: ha you thought i killed him off didnt you well nope thats for later much much later


End file.
